


Over The Years

by MissJulesTheThird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Marauders, REALLY slow, Slow Burn, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJulesTheThird/pseuds/MissJulesTheThird
Summary: The Marauders years as told through Sirius' point of view.!WOLFSTAR FANFIC BUT REALLY SLOW BURN!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	1. Summer 1971: Before Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius' final meal with the Black's before going to Hogwarts.

August 31st, 1971 

"You're our little star, Sirius." Walburga Black reminded her eldest son curtly. She peered down at him over her nose, fixing him with a strict stare. Anyone else would just assume the glare to be one of warning, but Sirius had learnt to decipher his mother's eye language years ago. Immediately, he straightened up his posture. Like a switch, he turned on his public display of arrogance that he had adapted from every single family member. They all walked around looking the same to him, anyways; stiff and haughty. Not that he was in a place to judge, as he was sure he looked the same. "And you will act accordingly." 

It was evening now, and Sirius was attending his final family meal at home before he went to Hogwarts. Not that Sirius would ever dream of expressing it, but he was actually really excited. He had been dreaming about the school since he was a young boy, listening to endless stories about previous and elder family members who attended. He could only hope it lived up to his high expectations. 

He was dressed in his finest green robes, continuously straightening them out to rid themselves of creases out of habit. Regulus, who was stood beside him, was dressed in the same robes as Sirius, hands folded together neatly behind his back. 

Sirius leant down slightly towards Regulus' ear, a smirk now playing on his lips. "What's the betting I can make Bella wet herself with rage tonight?" He whispered, quirking up one eyebrow. Regulus continued staring firmly ahead, however, Sirius was aware of the smile forming on his thin lips, though he desperately tried to keep his face straight. "Not that that's very hard, of course." Apparently, Regulus couldn't hold his laughter in. He let out an unprofessional snort, and Sirius beamed down at his brother. 

Walburga whipped her head around to glower threateningly down at the two boys, who instantly straightened up, faces now rid of their previous smiles. 

They were waiting in the living room, stood in a uniformed manner in front of the sofa. Sirius didn't know why they were stood in front of the sofa, if they weren't actually going to sit down, but decided against verbally questioning it. The Black family did a lot of strange things, and he knew better to express his thoughts out loud. 

The fireplace before them burned green, the flames dancing hotly. Amidst the flames, several figures came strutting out, the usual air of cold royalty following them, just as it did his own family. Walburga was there, striding forward proudly. She had a thin hand outstretched towards the guests, a fixed smile that appeared to be both condescending and delightful painted onto her face. 

"Druella, Cygnus, how lovely it is to see you again." Walburga greeted forwardly, tone high and overly ornate. 

Cygnus gave a formal nod, and Druella, a tall, thin woman, not unlike Walburga herself, shook Sirius' mother's hand gracefully. She glanced around the room judgingly, assessing seemingly every object with a scrutinising expression. "Walburga," She said in reply, speaking with a mirrored tone of Walburga. 

"Sirius, take your Aunt and Uncle's coats." Orion ordered, not bothering to look at his son from where he was stood stiffly to the side. 

Rolling his eyes discretely, Sirius strode forward, taking the jackets from his Aunt and Uncle's hands, which were already being held out expectantly towards him. He huffed under his breath as he seized the clothing from their grip, wondering why the house elves couldn't do it. He walked out into the hallway, purposefully ignoring the many portraits of ancestors who were trying to see what was going on, always keen for gossip. 

As he was hanging up the coats, he jumped at the feel of a hand on his shoulder. There was laughter, and Sirius spun around, peering up into the grey eyes of his cousin, Andromeda. "Hey, Siri." She grinned, ruffling up his neat hair that had been fixed by his mother, not that he really cared how it looked, of course. 

Andromeda had always been Sirius' favourite cousin, for she seemed to be the only one who cared about him as a person, and not him as an heir. "Dromeda!" Sirius beamed cheerfully, whilst trying to keep his voice low at the same time. 

"Hey little star," she smiled softly, sounding loving, rather than flat, "Are you excited?"

He nodded eagerly, unable to hide his excitement from his cousin. "You're going to love it there." She promised, eyes soft as she looked down at him, not in a superior way, but in one with affection. 

"I hope!" Sirius replied, flashing a wide grin, "I can't believe you're going into your last year!" 

Andromeda laughed quietly, "I know, it's gone so quick!" 

Sirius looked up at his cousin thoughtfully. He had always admired Andromeda more than the others, because she was able to come off as a higher class to anyone who was looking, though not in an intimidating way. Sirius always respected Andromeda, and, truthfully, her opinion mattered most to him. Andromeda rose up an eyebrow at Sirius' quizzical look, a soft smile resting on her lips. "I'm going to be just like you." It was a statement, one with determination and unspoken admiration.

Her lips split into a wide grin, placing a gentle touch to his shoulder. "No you're not." She said simply, leaning down to meet her cousin's level. 

Sirius fixed her with a puzzled, and slightly hurt, look, waiting for her to continue. "You're going to be you." Andromeda said with a bright smile, face uncharacteristically soft for someone within the Black family. "You're going to be Sirius, my little star, and you're going to make me proud. No matter what." 

With this, a grin returned to Sirius' face, a flash of warmth in his chest. Knowing that Andromeda would be happy with whoever he came to be reassured him. Although he wouldn't admit it, because it was typically frowned upon for men to express worries, Sirius was actually quite nervous about tomorrow. All he wanted to do was make his family proud, to not disappoint, like they had always said, but he also had the desperate need to be different. To prove his worth. 

Andromeda just smiled affectionately down at Sirius for a moment, before straightening up with a huff. "Suppose we'd better go and join the others, then." 

Sirius groaned lowly, to which Andromeda responded with a chuckle, before she walked off down the hallway, Sirius in tow. 

The rest of the Black family were just settling around the long table, wine glasses filling up automatically. Sirius sat between Regulus and Narcissa, letting the chatter surround him. Usually, Sirius didn't like to converse too much in meal times, for he felt his family felt too strongly about things, and he not strongly enough. Sirius knew he wasn't a good liar, so he threw in a comment of agreement every now and then to satisfy his parents, but otherwise kept silent. Unless to make a teasing comment, which, he couldn't deny, was fun to do. 

"So," Said Cygnus, raising his glass to his lips and pausing his sentence whilst he took a sip, which Sirius presumed was for a superiority pause. "Sirius is off to Hogwarts tomorrow." 

With this comment, both Walburga and Orion sat up impossibly straighter, chins raising slightly. "That he is." Walburga nodded. 

Druella's lip curled up in the corner slightly. "And he will make his house proud, I presume?" 

All eyes were on Sirius now, and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes or scoff, knowing that it wouldn't do well in his favour later on. "Of course he will. He knows that, don't you darling?" 

Sirius rose his head to meet the daring eyes of his mother, and attempted to swallow subtly. "Yes, mother." He grumbled.

"You'd want to watch your tone, boy." Cygnus commented, looking far too smug. "Wouldn't want people thinking you're some lowlife mudblood scum who doesn't know how to speak properly." 

There was a wash of silence for a brief moment, before Orion spoke up. "And how are things with Bellatrix's marriage arrangements?" 

Sirius snapped his head up at this, amusement in his eyes. He first glanced at Bellatrix, who was smirking proudly, and then at Andromeda, who was already gazing at Sirius. They shared a look, and both Sirius and Andromeda had to quickly lower their heads before they could burst out into mistimed laughter. 

"Very well, indeed. Shouldn't be too long now, I don't think. Course I think Rodolphus is punching above his weight a bit, but he is a respectable pureblood, and that's what matters most." 

The discussion continued, both sets of parents somehow agreeing and throwing snarky comments at each other at the same time. Sirius just wanted the food to arrive. He was quite eager to go to be that night, as his eagerness for the next day was bubbling up and threatening to explode.

As the evening continued, the conversations quickly got into more personal matters. It was mostly the discussion of mudbloods, and people Sirius should stay away from, but also blood traitors. Sirius listened to the way his parents talked about everyone who wasn't like them with a tone of disgust, presenting the idea that they were above them all. Sirius didn't think that was true, and he wasn't too sure why. He had always been raised with the prospect that purebloods, especially one's like the Blacks, are far more respected and superior in society. 

There was a list of names of who Sirius was supposed to remember not to associate with, meaning his list of future friends was growing significantly smaller with each name: Meadowes, Patel, Brown, Potter, Longbottom, and the list continued on. Sirius didn't really know why, but he chose not to question his parents ways. The idea that he was better than everyone else in wizarding society had been placed in his head since he was young, and he knew by saying it out loud it would keep his mother quiet, whether he truly believed it or not. Sometimes, he felt as though he were reciting a rehearsed monologue. 

Dinner was served, and Sirius mostly just wanted to scoff it all down in one go. He hadn't eaten today, so he was particularly hungry, but with one warning glance from Orion, Sirius knew better. He politely picked up his fork and began cutting up his food, pretending to listen to the surrounding conversations. It was in moments like these that Sirius wondered what it would be like not to be a Black, to be able to do as you please. He knew what muggle's were like, he watched them playing outside in the park all the time. They didn't have to sit straight with their chin's raised all the time, acting as though they're above everyone in society. They didn't have to sit and wait all day just for a meal. Sirius also found out about this thing they do, but he wasn't sure what it was called. They'd wrap their arms around each other in a loving manner, embracing each other like true family. Since seeing this, Sirius had begun doing it to Regulus when the days became a bit too much for his little brother. Sirius didn't know what it was called yet, but he was determined to find out what it was. 

"Hey, Cissy," Sirius started quietly, turning to the blonde next to him. Narcissa turned to look down at him with a carefully blank expression, her features chiselled almost too perfectly, much like the rest of his family. "What's Quidditch like?"

Narcissa's eyes went wide, and she glanced quickly at both her and Sirius' parents, who were still in deep discussion, then back at Sirius. He was watching her patiently with a confused expression. Perhaps she was just worried because they weren't discussing mudbloods and blood traitors. Narcissa leaned ever so slightly closer to Sirius, clearly trying to be discrete. "Sh!" She whispered sharply, "you can't talk about that at the dinner table if you don't want them to hear you."

Sirius furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and Narcissa exhaled exasperatedly. "We're not allowed to join the team, Sirius." She explained.

Oh. That was slightly disappointing. He remembered Andromeda saying it was really interesting.

He knew his shoulder's had slumped, but he couldn't let his disappointment show. Mum and Dad would scold him for not being proper. Quickly, and almost reluctantly, Sirius sat up straighter, turning back to his dinner as Narcissa had done.

The dinner continued on, the same discussions going on as every other dinner. It soon came to an end, but they had to remain seated whilst the parents spoke on. For the most part, Sirius wasn't listening. He was on an elation high, racked with excitement and nerves about tomorrow. If he wasn't sorted into Slytherin, he would be sure to be treated significantly worse by every member of his family. Yet, part of him wanted to be different. To prove that he was independent and not like them. He wasn't sure what would happen if he wasn't in Slytherin, but a large part of him wanted to see.

Soon enough, the evening came to an end. Sirius still had to wish his Aunt, Uncle and cousins goodbye, but after that, he was free to leave. They gathered in the living room in a practiced silence, bittersweet for all the wrong reasons. Sirius knew that this part was merely for respect reasons, but it was still necessary. He stood by, watching and waiting for his turn impatiently. He was discretely swinging up onto the balls of his feet and back down again, mouth twisted in exasperation.

Eventually, Druella turned to him, peering down as though her neck was in a neck brace and she couldn't move it. She looked as though she had caught a sniff of something nasty, fixing her nephew with a silent distaste. "Goodbye, Sirius. You will do well for the family tomorrow, I should hope." She said pointedly, as if challenging him to do otherwise.

"Of course, Aunt Druella." Sirius nodded his head politely, resisting the increasing feeling to spit on her shoes whilst his head was lowered.

Cygnus walked over formally, placing an unaffectionate hand on his shoulder that was rather too harsh. "Do well tomorrow." He said simply, before turning away.

Sirius huffed as quietly as he could, but heard Andromeda chuckle from not too far away.

Bellatrix barely even looked towards Sirius' direction, perhaps assuming that he was too inferior for someone like her now. Not that he minded; Bellatrix had away to always get him riled up. Next was Narcissa. Narcissa had always particularly confused Sirius with the way she spoke, because it wasn't like she seemed to hate him, or was disgusted by his presence, but it wasn't as though she always acknowledged it nor cared. But Sirius knew where she stood with her opinions on things. Narcissa walked over to him with her hands clasped together in front of her. "Goodbye, little cousin. Good luck tomorrow." The words were cautiously empty, in contrast to the weight Sirius felt because of them. He smirked,

"Bye Cissy."

She rolled her eyes before walking off to go and say goodbye to Regulus. Now it was just Andromeda.

She made sure everyone else was invested in a conversation before slipping across the room to Sirius, her smile obvious even though she was attempting to be discrete. "Are you nervous?" She whispered.

Sirius bit his lip before nodding. He wouldn't let her know how nervous he actually was.

Andromeda's smile turned softer. "Whatever happens, little star, I want you to remember I'm proud of you. Don't listen to what the others say, they cannot control you." She paused for a moment to let the words sink in, before straightening herself up. "Well, I suppose I'll be off now. See you tomorrow, little star."

Sirius beamed at her, watching her walk away to where the rest of his cousin's and Aunt and Uncle were gathered by the fireplace.

Finally, after what seemed like an age, the group descended into the emerald green fire, disappearing in the flames. There was a silent pause, the room now a great deal larger without the additions, and Sirius felt himself breathe a sigh of relief.

"Well," Walburga snapped curtly, "what are you waiting for? Off to bed, both of you. You're lucky I let you stay up this long."

Sirius and Regulus both nodded quickly, walking out of the room in what was supposed to look like an elegant manner, but instead it more looked like they were trying not to break into a run.

At the top of the stairs, Sirius made for his room straight away. He was aware that Regulus hesitated on the final step, possibly expecting Sirius to stay for a chat, but Sirius didn't want to push his luck for once. He just wanted to fall into a state of unconsciousness, prepared and on a buzz of excitement for the day that lies ahead. 

He closed his door behind him, breathing a sigh of relief when the silence washed over him, drowning him in exhaustion which he had only just became aware of. The room was dark, and with little possessions. Sirius made for his bed, pulling off his shoes in an unprofessional manner, causing him to hop and stumble slightly. Finally, he plopped down onto his bed. He lay still for a moment, feeling his chest rise and fall and listening to the quiet breath escaping his lips which sounded like thunder in rain against the silence. After a minute, he fished underneath his pillow for the pyjama's he hadn't bothered to fold up, and put them on. 

Finally, Sirius scrambled underneath the duvet, suddenly realising just how tired he was, and let exhaustion take over as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	2. First Year: The Hogwarts Express

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius gets on the train and makes life long friends.

1st September, 1971

The feeling of gradual excitement building up in Sirius' stomach for longer than he could remember was now threatening to spill. Years of stories, lectures and off handed comments had brought Sirius to this moment. Not even his parents could spoil his mood now. He was going to Hogwarts. Mostly, he was spilling with joy, his eagerness forcing him to continuously bounce up and down, a grin plastered to his face. But there was something else; nerves. Sirius knew he wasn't allowed to feel nerves, because it made men weak, but he couldn't rid them. They had attached to him and clung to him like glue to paper. He only hoped his eagerness could hide the anxious feeling, and bury it deep inside the pit of his stomach like he was taught. 

They had arrived on the platform early, since Sirius' parents wanted to appear superior to all the mudblood and half-blood parents. Sirius wasn't too bothered, for once, because he had things to keep him distracted. He'd once come to see his cousins off to their school, but that was back when he was six. The world was much bigger then, and he was not allowed to feel excited about going, because he had to wait his turn, but that didn't stop him. He remembered staring at the glossy red train in awe, it being so much larger than him. And now, standing before it today, Sirius was staring at the same scarlet train, watching the puffs of grey swirl above their heads into the air, except the train wasn't as large as he remembered. 

Now, the platform was rapidly filling up. He surveyed the over-emotional parents with curiosity, and wondered why they weren't embarrassed about crying. But he shrugged it off, and decided to focus on what was important.

"Sirius," Said Walburga importantly. Sirius turned around to look up at her. "You will do well today. I want you writing to me every week with reports on how you're getting on. And remember who not to mix with." 

Sirius nodded. 

Orion looked down at him sharply, shook his son's hand, and said, "Goodbye, Sirius. Do the family well." 

The nerves that had been attempting to bury themselves for the last week were now stacking higher than ever. He always disappointed his parents. How was he supposed to not disappoint them? Even if he was sorted into Slytherin, he would usually find a way to mess up. Besides, he already knew a lot of the boys his age who were destined to be sorted into Slytherin, and he was a lot more boisterous and reckless than them, so he'd probably wind up with a little amount of friends anyways. 

His parents looked at him expectantly, and Sirius took a deep breath of preparation, before turning round with a determined set face, clutching his trunk until his knuckles were white. 

Sirius felt a hand wrap around his wrist, stopping him from walking. It wasn't stiff enough to be Orion, and it wasn't sharp enough to be Walburga. He turned around and came face to face with Regulus, teary-eyed and pale. 

"Please don't leave me." He whispered so quietly, that had Sirius not been watching his mouth he would have thought he imagined it. 

Sirius smiled softly, "you'll be okay, Reggie. You're brave. Just be good, and you'll be okay, yeah?" 

Regulus hesitated, before nodding, loosening his grip on his brother slightly. "I'll miss you." He said suddenly, even quieter than before. 

"I'll miss you more." Sirius replied, before straightening up. "Well, goodbye, family dearest. I would say I'll miss you all, but that'd be a lie." He grinned. Noticing the frustrated glint in his mother's eyes, Sirius took that as his queue to leave. He quickly spun around, trunk in hand, and wandered into the sea of hysterical parents. 

He made straight for the train, hoping to get a good seat as this would be his first train ride ever. Sirius couldn't believe he was finally here. He had half been expecting someone to turn up and tell him he wasn't allowed to go anymore, and he'd be stuck living with his parents forever. But he knew that wasn't what would happen. He had been performing magic since he was five, and had, in his years, already become fairly capable with handling it. So he knew there was no doubting him going to Hogwarts, but it was still terribly nerve-wracking. Even if he had been preparing for it his whole life. 

He clambered up onto the train after having to squeeze past many families. The train was significantly quieter, and had a different atmosphere entirely. It was relaxed and welcoming, excitement surrounding Sirius like it were air. He paused, and thought about heading right, where he knew the Slytherin's typically sat after watching Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa. But then he thought against it. He thought he'd quite like to meet people his age right now. Sirius had never really spoken to anyone who weren't relatives, even if incredibly distant. He knew he wasn't supposed to converse with people who weren't of the 'same sort' as him, but quite frankly, he had never really listened to his parents instructions. Why should he now? A bit of friendly chatter couldn't hurt anyone. Besides, it wasn't like his parents could yell at him for it. He was entering a completely different world to them now. 

So, with this in mind, he set off to the left. As he furthered on, he heard noise growing louder. The chatter of giddy students, much like him. Sirius wondered all about Hogwarts as he searched for a compartment. He hoped it was as big as he had heard. It would be fun to explore. 

Distantly, he heard chatter of people who sounded to be his age, so he set out for the source. Not too far away, a compartment door was open. Sirius stepped inside, and the three heads turned to face him- one girl and two boys.

"Alright?" He grinned. Really, he was quite nervous. What if people didn't like him? He knew that that wasn't hard, Sirius was rather forward and typically careless. But now, actually in the presence of others, Sirius was firm on not letting his nerves show. Therefore, he put on a confident face, and pushed on. 

He sat down beside one of the boys, who had scruffy black hair, much like the colour of his own. 

The boy beamed cheerfully. "Hey. I'm James Potter."

Potter. One of the names Sirius had been told to stay away from. Sirius' smile only grew wider at the potential reaction of his parents had they been able to see this. "A Potter. Nice." 

"A Black." The boy- Potter- repeated, "Nice."

"Hi!" Another voice sounded, distracting Sirius from his conversation. The two boys turned towards the opposite duo. A giddy looking girl with fiery red hair, and a boy with greasy looking hair who sat with a brooding expression. "I'm Lily Evans." She introduced proudly, then gestured towards the glaring boy beside her. "This is Severus Snape. Sev, say hi."

The boy grunted stubbornly, clearly not interested in making conversation. 

Sirius shared a look with James, who shrugged nonchalantly. 

"I'm really excited." Evans exclaimed, emerald eyes bright like the flames of a floo fire. "I've read all about Hogwarts- and it's supposed to be really beautiful!"

"Yeah I can't wait." James agreed, "What house do you guys want to be sorted into?"

Sirius shrunk back slightly at that, but hoped it didn't show. What if they didn't want to be friends with him when he said he was going to be sorted into Slytherin. 

"I think Ravenclaw sounds rather nice." Admitted Evans shyly. "But I don't mind. You?"

"Definitely Gryffindor!" James exclaimed, puffing out his chest. "Like my dad!"

The Snape boy let out a low, patronising laugh, as though mocking James. James furrowed his eyebrows at the boy, watching in confusion and slight frustration as the boy turned to Lily with a smug smirk.

"You'd better be sorted into Slytherin like me." 

"Blimey!" James let out, grin returning. Sirius relaxed into the seats casually, trying not to let the conversation's seem as though they affected him. "Who wants to be sorted into Slytherin! I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

Sirius realised that the scruffy haired boy was now looking directly at him, as though awaiting his input. Sirius frowned. He didn't know what to make of this boy. His eagerness was overwhelming and he seemed rather loud, as though he would only accept the attention on him and nothing else. He had also insulted Sirius' future house, but he found he didn't really care too much about that part, thought he probably should. So he shrugged.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin." 

James looked taken aback for a fleeting moment, before breaking out into a grin. "Just when I thought you'd seemed alright." 

Sirius' stomach sunk at that. Even this boy- who seemed open to talking with anyone who'd listen- didn't want to be friends with him.

"I don't want to though!" Sirius said quickly, not really knowing why. Probably just to make a good impression. "I want to be in something like-" What house had the boy said? "-Gryffindor. That house sounds cool." And Sirius didn't realise until he had said it out loud how true it actually was.

The boy grinned widely, as though accepting Sirius, and Sirius relaxed, like a giant weight had been taken off him. Like hands that had been clasped around his neck had been removed. 

Snape, the greasy haired boy who had been glaring like a sulky child the whole time, now scoffed. Both James and Sirius turned to him, though Lily seemed rather unbothered.

"Got a problem with that?" James asked, not defensively, just simply. 

"No, only if you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

Sirius didn't like this kid. Why was he so determined to argue when meeting new people. He wondered if the boy was always like this, and decided he'd rather not find out. "Where do you want to go, then? Seeing as you're neither." He said it mostly just to impress James, and also because the boy reminded him much of his relatives, and Sirius didn't like that. But then James cackled loudly, and Sirius found himself sharing it with him. 

The Evans girl stood up abruptly, face almost as red as her hair, and looked at both James and Sirius with a strong distaste. Sirius was sure he probably shared the look, but was grinning nonetheless. 

"Come on, Sev. Let's go." 

They walked out fiercely, as if trying to demonstrate their rage, but in result, nearly bumped into someone, which only fuelled James and Sirius' laughter once more. The boy who was nearly shoved into looked rather flustered as Evans rushed past him with a sheepish 'sorry', and clearly James decided to take pity on him. 

"Hey!" He called, and watched as the boy jumped in shock. "In here."

The boy paused for a moment, but then walked in slowly, cautiously, like he still wasn't sure they were talking to him. He plopped himself down opposite Sirius, giving him a chance to take in the other boys looks. 

He was scruffy, rough around the edges, but not ugly. Like a diamond in the rough. He slumped down, posture so atrocious Sirius was sure his mother would have a fit if she ever laid eyes on him. He still looked rather uncertain, but also had this vague bored or nonchalant attitude about him. Sirius decided he rather liked him. 

"I'm James Potter, and this is Sirius Black." James introduced cheerfully, like he had sensed the other boys hesitation, and decided to make it as easy going as possible. 

"Remus Lupin." The boy replied in a low, rather gruff voice. Sirius noted that the Lupin boy's hair was just as scruffy, if not scruffier, than James'. It almost made him want to laugh. 

Another boy entered suddenly, bursting in like he was out of breath or desperate. He was short, pale and scrawny. "James!" He exclaimed through an exhale. "Been looking everywhere, I have." 

Sirius eyed the boy curiously. "Hiya, Peter!" James replied easily. "This is Remus and Sirius." 

Peter smiled and sat beside Remus, who seemed to shuffle away slightly, much to Sirius' hidden amusement. 

The train began to move, and they were finally set off for Hogwarts. Sirius couldn't be happier in that moment.


	3. First Year: The Sorting Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius gets sorted

1st September, 1971

Sirius was certain that he was dreaming. Years of stories and descriptions of Hogwarts couldn’t have prepared him for this. Before his eyes stood a grand castle that towered over him greatly. However, it wasn’t intimidating. It was welcoming and bright, even if old fashioned.

It seemed that the rest of the first years were all in as much shock as Sirius, as they were staring up at the castle with the same wide eyes of admiration as he.

They walked into the building, excited chatter being hushed in the hallways as the group scurried down the halls. Sirius made sure to take in everything around him, as he would only see the castle for the first time once. James was walking beside him, pointing at anything and everything he found interesting. Within no time, they had arrived before large, oaken doors where a stern looking witch stood, hands on her hips.

"Good evening, students." The witch spoke, addressing the first years. The witch went on to introduce herself as Professor McGonagall, and began to explain how the housing worked. But since Sirius had known everything about the school since he learned to process words, he already knew all of what she was saying, therefore tuned out. He peered upwards, where the castle seemed to go up forever. Moving staircases criss-crossed like a maze. Sirius didn't know how he'd ever know his way around.

Eventually, Professor McGonagall finished her speech, and the students were let in. They entered a large hall that resembled something of a church. Tables of identical dressed students were seated, looking curiously and amusedly at the first years. Sirius glanced over towards the Slytherin table, and his eyes almost immediately connected with Andromeda's. She gave him a small, reassuring smile, and the knot within Sirius' stomach seemed to somewhat loosen.

They carried on forward, and Sirius dared not to cast a look towards the other tables. He didn't want to think of what could be. Instead he focussed on what was going to be. He stared directly ahead at the tattered hat perched upon a stool, and imagined it being placed on top of his head. Within seconds, it would recognise that Sirius was a Black, and he will be sorted into Slytherin.

They came to a stop before the stool, and McGonagall cleared her throat as she pulled out a roll of parchment.

Bertram Aubrey's name was called first, and out of the crowd stepped a small, scrawny boy, his hair looking exceptionally dark against his too pale skin. He sat on the stool, and the hat was placed on his head, his terrified eyes the last thing to be seen before the hat covered his face. Sirius' mother was rather protective over his hair, a trait that had been passed onto him. Unless his mother had styled it, Sirius took great pride in it, and cared greatly for what it looked like. He hoped the hat wouldn't mess it up. Aubrey was seated on the stool for about 20 seconds, before the hat called out 'Ravenclaw', and the blue robed table jumped up in applause.

Sirius bit his lip. McGonagall was patiently waiting for the applause to die down before calling the next name, but Sirius knew it was him. His heart was hammering in his chest, as though trying to pound it's way out, and he wasn't entirely sure why. He knew where he was going.

The thin witch called out Sirius' name, and Sirius paused for a moment. James, who was stood beside him, gave him a small shoulder nudge, and Sirius set off forwards. He was vaguely aware of some cheering from the Slytherin table, Andromeda's voice being the most prominent, but apart from that, all he could hear was the ringing in his ears.

He hoped he looked proud and confident walking up to the stool, but he felt his legs shaking beneath him slightly. This was important. His house would determine where he was to be for the next seven years, and whether or not he would be living under his parents rules. Sirius sat on the stool, and McGonagall promptly placed the hat on his head. In that moment, Sirius was rather glad it covered his eyes. He wasn't sure he'd be able to be sorted with all eyes staring into his own.

"A Black." The hat spoke in his ear, purring and intrigued.

Sirius rolled his eyes. Why was that always the first thing people said to him? It was always simply just his last name, as though Sirius didn't know it.

"Well I suppose you're expecting to be sorted into Slytherin, aren't you?" Sirius knew the hat was pushing him, testing him perhaps. It wasn't a question, it was a prompt. Sirius narrowed his eyes. "But you don't truly want it, do you?"

He flinched. He didn't like what the hat was saying. It shouldn't be going though his personal thoughts like that. Of course he wanted it. He had to want it. This was his destiny, like the rest of his family's.

"You're reckless with your choices. Brave at heart. I see that. I see all your thoughts. Stop trying to push them away from me. It won't work."

By now, Sirius knew it had been far too long. The Slytherin's would be getting angsty, and he knew he would be questioned. He could not be sorted into Gryffindor, as the hat was suggesting. Even if he wanted to. "You're not like your family, are you? No. No I see more. If you were truly a Slytherin, you'd be far more determined, far more pushy to be in there. You'd go further, much further, if we placed you in..."

_No!_ Sirius begged one last time. But it was no use. The next moment, the hat screeched "Gryffindor!".

Sirius deflated. The hat was ripped from his head, and he was forced to greet the stunned, disbelieving silence of the Great Hall. Sirius himself felt like he was going to be sick. He felt McGonagall give him a small push, and Sirius stumbled forwards, legs feeling like they were going to buckle beneath him. He didn't dare look at the Slytherin table. Thankfully, the Gryffindor's had started cheering, covering up the disapproving sounds undoubtedly coming from where his relatives were seated. Where he was supposed to be.

He sat down on the red and gold table, unaware of the next person who was being sorted. How could this have happened? He would have to ask to be changed. Walburga and Orion were going to be furious. Would they disown him? Surely not. Sirius knew that no matter how bad he messed up, or how hard things became, they would never disown him. They'd just try to push him further. Better him. Help him see the way. But even though they'd never give up on him, that didn't mean they wouldn't be undoubtedly angrier than Sirius had ever seen them.

By the time Sirius looked back up, they were on the E's. A girl named Macey Elliott was being called up to the stool, and it wasn't long before she was sorted into Hufflepuff. Then it was that redheaded girl- Lily, if he remembered correctly- and she looked downright nauseous. The hat was placed on her head, and she was almost immediately sorted into Gryffindor.

_Bloody brilliant._

__She took a seat on the applauding table, but clearly tried to make herself distanced from Sirius. Not that he minded, of course. She was already far too defensive for his liking._ _

__

__Soon enough, it was the L's. Sirius watched as Remus, one of the boys he was sat with on the train, was called up. He looked as though he was trying to keep his calm on the outside, but Sirius could almost hear his brain working at 200 miles per hour. He sat upon the stool, and everyone watched in curious silence. It was about forty seconds gone before he was sorted into Gryffindor, and Sirius found that he was smiling at this. The Lupin boy came and took his seat opposite Sirius, looking uncertain, but happy all the same._ _

__

__It felt like an age before they finally got around to the P's. First, it was the small scrawny boy who watched James like he was the most interesting thing in the world. He scurried up to the stool, stumbling slightly as he went. The hat took quite a while to decide, as it seemed. Sirius knew this to be a hat stall, and Peter was the first one for this year. Finally, the hat called out 'Gryffindor!' and Peter rushed quickly over to where Sirius and Remus were sitting, receiving a thumbs up from James as he did._ _

__

__Next was James, and he swaggered up to the stool as if he did it every day. He was smirking proudly as he sat, and the hat barely even touched his head before it shouted 'Gryffindor!' and the table, once again, erupted into pleased applauds._ _

__

__So, Sirius was sat with the three people who had been friendly to him so far. Sirius found that, as the grand feast appeared before him, he was able to forget about his problem for just a moment. There was roast potatoes, chicken, sausages, peas and lot's more. The hall was submerged in excited chatter, new first years admiring the feast before them that could leave them eating for days._ _

__

__"Well, lads," James grinned, the first of the four to speak after they had stacked their plates high. "We did it. Gryffindor's! My dad is going to be well impressed!"_ _

__

__Sirius groaned. He couldn't believe he had forgotten- even for just a moment._ _

__

__"You alright there, mate?" Asked James, looking at Sirius with furrowed eyebrows, his mouth full of turkey._ _

__

__"Fine." Sirius replied, his voice clipped and blunt. He knew he was being a prat, so he sighed. "Sorry, just- my parents are going to kill me."_ _

__

__"Why?" Peter questioned, already serving himself seconds._ _

__

__"Whole family has been in Slytherin." Sirius gestured vaguely to the Slytherin table where everyone he knew was seated, but didn't dare to actually look to them. "I'm the first one who isn't."_ _

__

__Sirius saw James and Peter look at each other and do, what they thought, was a discrete shrug._ _

__

__"Cheer up, lad." James beamed, stuffing a Yorkshire pudding into his mouth. "You can worry about that later. Let's just have a good meal, yeah?"_ _

__

__He thought about it. He was quite hungry, and the train had been fun. So Sirius smiled,_ _

__

__"Yeah alright."_ _

__


	4. First Year: A New Friend

1st September, 1971

The dormitory was filled with more life than any room Sirius had ever been in. It was splashed with crimson, much like the common room downstairs. Their trunks had been put in the middle of the room, and luckily Sirius had been dormed with James, Remus and Peter. For now. No doubt Narcissa would have already owled home, telling everyone about what a disappointment Sirius was. He couldn't deny it, though. Even he had to admit that he was a disappointment. He had spent his whole life breaking rules for fun, pushing his luck. But now he had broken the rules without meaning to, and it was the worst rule he could have broken. A Black in Gryffindor.

They all got their trunk and found themselves a bed, despite Peter and James arguing over the one next to the window for a while (it was James who ended up winning the argument). Sirius didn't see much point in unloading his possessions, so he only did about half. The room gradually began to look more personal with the boys things being in it, and Sirius liked how welcoming it looked. By the time Sirius had finished unpacking the half of the things he thought was necessary, the Lupin boy had finished too. He was laying on his bed, inspecting his wand curiously.

"Why are you looking at it like that?" Sirius blurted out before he could stop himself. Lupin looked up to him with slightly pink cheeks but a stony face.

"Dunno." He shrugged. "Just- never seen one before, really."

"So you're a muggleborn?" Asked Pettigrew from his bed beside the door, eyeing Lupin warily.

"Shut up, Pete. Blood doesn't matter." Sirius noticed the quick glance Potter made in his direction, but he didn't mention it. He knew how his family looked. He knew how he was brought up to be. It was only recently that he had learnt he wasn't, in fact, above muggleborns and halfbloods, and that's only because Andromeda had quietly told him. It confused Sirius at first, since he had only ever been taught one way, but he quickly adapted.

"I'm not a muggleborn, actually." Lupin quipped back, eyes narrowed. "I'm a halfblood."

"Oh," Pettigrew replied, seeming to withdraw slightly, "then why aren't you used to wands?"

Lupin shrugged again, "Dad doesn't do magic."

Sirius found that rather odd. Usually, wizards would show off magic at any opportunity they could when it meant they weren't breaking the law, but he chose not to push it. It would be rude of him. So Sirius just shrugged it off, and pushed it to the back of his mind. It wasn't his business anyway. He had bigger things to worry about.

When Sirius was in bed that night, and he was surrounded by darkness, was when he really began to panic. How could this have happened to him? He had brought shame onto the family. Not to mention he was now dorming with a halfblood. It frustrated Sirius that he didn't care about that. He _should _care about Lupin's blood status, but somehow he didn't have it in him to care. Not when he had bigger problems.__

___Sirius was slowly becoming exhausted, and he just wanted to switch off for the night. He tried to focus on something else, like how it was his first day of classes tomorrow. Like how he was in the placing he had been dreaming about since he was a young boy. Sure, he wasn't in the right house, and everyone would be furious with him, and they were going to shout at him tomorrow and-_ _ _

___ _

____

___Ugh, shut up, stupid brain._ _ _

___ _

___He rolled over impatiently, groaning quietly into the depths of darkness that blanketed the room. He could only hope he slept soon, because he wanted to be as awake as he could for his first day of classes._ __

__\--_ _

__

__

__

__

2nd September, 1971

Sirius awoke the next day at six am, as always. It seemed everyone else was still asleep, because the curtains were still drawn and there was silence. He slipped out from underneath his duvet, stretching as he went, and grabbed his uniform from his trunk. He had been graced with red robes, though he wasn't sure where they came from. He went into the bathroom and began to get ready, trying not to wake the other boys up.

__

__

__

__As excited as Sirius was for the day ahead, he was also undeniably terrified. How were people going to treat him? Everyone was definitely going to hate him now. He would change into Slytherin house, and no one would want to be his friend because he had been sorted into the wrong house to begin with._ _

__

__

__

__Sirius tucked in his shirt and did up his tie, subconsciously straightening them both out to rid them of creases like he always did. He glanced up into the mirror and began to straighten out his hair. It had always grown at an alarmingly fast rate, so mother had to cut it often to keep it presentable. It was thick and very dark, contrasting his pale skin._ _

__

__

__

__Once he was finished in the bathroom, he wasn't quite sure what to do. He didn't want to go down to breakfast on his own, because frankly, he was too scared. He hoped the other boys were up._ _

__

__

__

__He went back into the dormitory and, thankfully, Potter was up. He was staring at his robes with a cheerful grin, clutching them like they were the best possession he had ever owned. Sirius wished he could feel that excited. But, Potter's smile was quite contagious, so Sirius found himself smiling anyways._ _

__

__

__

__"Look!" Potter exclaimed excitedly, catching Sirius off guard, "Aren't they amazing? I'm so excited to have been sorted into Gryffindor. Both my parents were in Gryffindor. They loved it. They're going to be so proud you know and- you alright mate?"_ _

__

__

__

__Sirius only now realised that he was clenching his jaw so hard that it was actually starting to ache his teeth. He quickly relaxed, adverting his eyes to the ground. Potter was looking at him with concerned and sceptical eyes, so Sirius sighed and gave in, "Yeah, yeah sorry. Just- it must be nice, you know?"_ _

__

__

__

__"What?"_ _

__

__

__

__"Having parents that are proud that you were sorted into Gryffindor."_ _

__

__

__

__Potter paused for a moment, but Sirius didn't know what his face was saying, since he was still staring pointedly at the ground._ _

__

__

__

__"They aren't going to be proud of you?" Potter questioned, his voice now soft._ _

__

__

__

__"Course not." Sirius finally looked up to the boy before him, and felt an overwhelming sense of trust towards him. "I'm a Black. They're all Slytherin's." He thought everyone knew that, but he supposed some purebloods who were determined not to fall into the prejudice ways would have shielded their children from people like him and his family._ _

__

__

__

__Potter furrowed his eyebrows. "But surely they'd still be proud of you? You're their son, for Merlin's sake!"_ _

__

__

__

__Sirius didn't reply, but just shook his head in simple reply._ _

__

__

__

__The two boys fell into easy silence for a moment, the door silent with the other two boys still asleep. It was then, as Sirius looked ahead at the boy who had spoken to him like he actually had emotions, did Sirius realise that he would rather like staying in Gryffindor._ _

__

__

__

__"Come on," Said James, "Let's go get some breakfast, eh? We can have a good first day, and forget about this whole mess for a while. We're in Hogwarts, mate! Let's enjoy it!"_ _

__

__

__

__Sirius desperately wanted to brood, but he found that he couldn't stop himself from saying yes to James. The two grinned eagerly at each other as they left, James quickly throwing on his robes nonchalantly._ _

__

__

__

__Now, walking down to the Great Hall with his first friend, Sirius found that he might like disobeying his parents after all, if it meant being able to speak to people like James._ _

__

__


	5. First Year: The Howler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius get's a howler.

2nd September, 1971

Once James and Sirius had filled their plates with foods, they began chatting animatedly with each other. Since it was still rather early, not many people were there yet- something Sirius was grateful for, since he wasn't prepared to face the stares yet. He and James spoke about their classes; which they were excited for, and which they weren't. James was fun, and Sirius liked that. He liked how James could make him feel normal and like he was where he belonged. It was as though James had just accepted him and moved on, but Sirius knew that wasn't strictly true. He remembered the look in his direction last night when James had spoken about blood not mattering. Sirius would have to try to earn people's trust a lot harder than others would have to try. But he was ready for that, if it was something he needed to do to fit in.

Eventually, more and more people started to file in, and the hesitant glances in their direction didn't go unnoticed. Sirius tried to ignore it, but didn't have such luck as he was facing towards the Slytherin table.

"James!" A voice sounded, hurrying towards them. "You didn't wait for me."

It was Pettigrew, and he looked rather out of breath as he plopped closely down beside James, who in return, shuffled away slightly. Lupin was walking slowly and casually behind him, hands stuffed in his pockets. He sat down a little way up from them, which confused Sirius.

"Sorry Pete," James replied after swallowing, "we were just the first ones up and we were hungry."

Pettigrew looked disappointed, but he chose not to say any more, too enchanted by the food before him.

Professor McGonagall soon came round with their timetables, handing one to each assigned student. When she handed James and Sirius theirs, they immediately began discussing it.

"Argh," James groaned, eyes fixed firmly on the timetable, "Potions with the Slytherin's."

"And we have it double on Thursday's." Sirius added solemnly. In truth, he wasn't that mad about it. It would at least mean he would still be able to be in a class with James when he was moved to Slytherin.

Soon, a flurry of owls came bursting in, all carrying some form of paper. They filled the air with movement, and everyone stopped what they were doing to look up to them. Sirius, however, did not. He didn't want to know whether he would be gifted with a letter of disapproval today. Or ever.

An old looking snowy owl came flying elegantly down towards them, landing gracefully on James' shoulder. He beamed and passed the owl some toast whilst he untied the letter from the owl's leg. "Thanks Dory."

"Dory?" Sirius sniggered.

James shrugged. "My grandmother was called Dorea so I think it's just shortened from that to be honest." He unfolded the letter, and his grin grew impossibly wider. "Mum and Dad say they're so proud, to enjoy myself, and wish my love to Pete." He summarised. Pettigrew grinned proudly as though he had just won a trophy for best wizard in Hogwarts.

Sirius looked around at the different first years all grinning excitedly at their letters from their parents. He noted the Lupin boy didn't have one, but rather was staring at the waffles pointedly.

The knot in Sirius' stomach grew tighter as he saw a familiar screech owl swooping haughtily down towards him. It landed on the table and waited impatiently for Sirius to retrieve the letter. Not letter- howler.

Sirius gulped as he clutched the howler in his hands. But he was a Black. Even if he was sorted into the wrong house, he still had to act proper. He straightened himself up, as his mother would have instructed him to do, placed on a stony expression to not show nerves, as his father had always said, and peeled open the envelope.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" Sounded through the Great Hall, causing many people to hush down and turn towards him nosily. Sirius remained upright, blinking casually and staring lazily at the yelling envelope. "YOU HAVE RUINED THE FAMILY NAME. GRYFFINDOR? DISGUSTING. YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF. YOU HAVE HUMILIATED ME AND THE REST OF THE FAMILY. YOU WILL GO TO DUMBLEDORE AND DEMAND YOU BE RESORTED AT ONCE. YOU BEST NOT MESS THINGS UP EVEN MORE FOR US-"

"-Incendio."

Sirius turned around and was suddenly face to face with Andromeda. Her expression remained carefully blank, so Sirius had no idea what she was thinking. The howler, now ash on the table, had been shut up, leaving the Great Hall in curious and disbelieving silence.

"Come with me, Sirius." Said Andromeda sternly. Sirius gulped, but followed out his cousin anyway. He had disappointed Andromeda, the one thing he never wanted to do. She was going to be so mad with him.

Andromeda walked like she was the most important person in the room, and she often wasn't far from it. She walked with grace and dignity, gliding like she was royalty. They walked out into the corridor, rounding a corner so that they were out of view from the prying eyes of the fellow students. As soon as they couldn't be seen, Andromeda's face turned to sympathetic.

"Are you okay, little star?" She asked, leaning down so that she was Sirius' height.

Sirius blinked at her, then nodded minutely. "I think so."

She gritted her teeth and shook her head. "I knew they were going to say something horrible, but I didn't think they'd purposely humiliate you in front of the whole school on your first day. They're just so cruel and I-"

"Wait," Sirius interrupted, staring up at her, "You knew didn't you? Not just about them saying something horrible, but about me not being in Slytherin. You knew!"

It all made sense. Sirius thought back to when they last spoke at Grimmauld Place. Andromeda had told him she'd be proud of him _no matter what _.__ She had seen the way this was going. She wanted to make sure Sirius knew he'd always have her.

Andromeda was quiet for a moment, before she exhaled once and nodded. "Yeah. You were never like the rest of us, Sirius." She smiled slightly, a soft thing, really. "You were always more interested in riling everyone up instead of filing yourself down. Don't lose that, okay? I am proud of you. Don't listen to the rest of them. You're brave, which is why you're in Gryffindor. _Show_ that. _Prove_ that. Keep your chin up. You're still a Black, after all."

Sirius listened intently. It was always her opinion that mattered most to him, and if she was proud, then that was all he could ask for. And after all, he _was_ a Black. He would let the people talk, let the people taunt, but he would never show that it got to him. Maybe after a while, he'd even start to believe it himself. And he had a friend now. His first proper friend who he had made by himself, not with the help of family gatherings and pushy parents.

So, Sirius smiled and nodded, feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "Yeah," He agreed, "Chin up. Be brave. Show them I'm better than that. I can do that."

Andromeda looked pleased enough with this outcome, so she ruffled his hair and stood up. "Right. Let's go face the music then." She chuckled in amusement, and Sirius snorted. They walked back into the Great Hall where people immediately seemed to quieten down. Sirius cast a final look to Andromeda, and she nodded only once. That was enough. He walked back off to the direction of Gryffindor table with his chin up. Sirius found he rather liked all the eyes on him. It made him feel important and powerful.

He slipped back into his seat opposite James and continued eating his toast nonchalantly, hyperaware of the staring.

"You alright, mate?" James asked in a hushed voice, leaning over the table slightly as though it would keep their conversation private."

Sirius looked up, paused, and then smiled. "Yeah. Or, I will be. As you said, let's just enjoy our first day of classes, yeah?" He noticed James' hesitancy, and Sirius grinned wider, as if a bigger smile would make it more convincing. "Cheer up, lad! We don't have double potions with the Slytherin's until Thursday!" To his relief, James let out a bark of a laugh, and Sirius grinned proudly.

This seemed to set the Great Hall back into chatting mode, and the volume creeped back up. Finally the confused looks were off of Sirius, and he was able to relax a bit for the first time since he had been sorted.


	6. First Year: Dumbledore's office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius has a chat with Dumbledore

21st September, 1971

The first few weeks went amazingly. Sirius hadn't realised how much he could enjoy school until he came to Hogwarts. Everything was lively and interesting. He had spoken to James a great deal, too, and found that the two weren't so different. They could joke for hours with each other, clapping back at every comment the other said. Peter tried to join in sometimes as well, but he often didn't understand the jokes. 

Sirius found that he wasn't the biggest fan of Peter, and he was confident in saying Peter reciprocated those feelings. Whenever James and Sirius sat next to one another, Peter would fix him with a hard glare. He wasn't entirely sure why - perhaps Peter was just a weirdo, the quiet and seething type. 

He also hadn't really spoken to Lupin much, either. It seemed like he tried to stay well out the way of the other boys- or anyone, for that matter. He went to bed early and woke late, so Sirius never really had much of a chance to talk to him. He thought the Lupin boy was rather odd too, but in a much more silent and secret kind of way. Sirius liked that. It made him want to know everything about Lupin. Except, Sirius was already in enough trouble as it was at home. If anyone saw him mixing with a halfblood, he would for sure be killed when he went back home for the Holiday's. 

Lesson's were much more interesting than Sirius had thought. He had never really been one for studying, but he quite enjoyed the things they were working on, even if he found he didn't have to try as much as everyone else. It was like magic was just stronger in his body. He became friends with many of the people in his year who weren't in Slytherin: the boys in Gryffindor who he didn't share a dormitory with, the girls in Gryffindor- apart from that red head, the Ravenclaw boys and even a few of the Hufflepuff's too. It was becoming easier for Sirius to talk to people as though nothing had happened, and it seemed as though people were starting to forget about the Howler incident from the first day, too. People had been terrified of him for days. 

They had transfiguration today, which was taught by his head of house Professor McGonagall. Sirius wasn't able to talk to James a lot during transfiguration, because McGonagall was rather stern and strict with her rules and how you act in her classroom. Though Sirius suspected James wasn't too mad about this; James was amazing at transfiguration, and was completely mesmerised by it. It was the only lesson James was slightly better than Sirius in. 

Transfiguration was with the Hufflepuff's. Most of them were quite dim or bored looking, but there was one girl- Lindsey Foronah- who spent almost as much time as Lily Evans rapidly writing down notes, determined not to miss a single piece of information. It was like a battle between the two; who could answer the question first. Sirius was sure if they shot their arms up in the air any quicker, it would fly off their body and up into the air. 

In transfiguration, they were learning how to transfigure a match into a needle. Sirius was basically there, McGonagall had just said he had to focus a little bit more. But then again, he was doing better than the rest of the class by a long shot other than James, who had managed to do it successfully already. 

Class soon ended, and Sirius stood up to leave, listening to James chat loudly about their first lesson on riding a brook which started on Monday.

"Mr Black!" he heard McGonagall call. James stopped talked and the three boys, Peter had joined them now, turned around to face the witch. "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office. He has already sent a note out to Professor Slughorn telling him that you shall be missing Potions. I shall walk you there." She informed him.

Sirius blinked up at her. Had he done something wrong? Surely not. He was top of every class. He looked across to James and Peter and shrugged casually. James furrowed his eyebrows but nodded in understanding, pulling Peter away.

They walked down several corridors briskly, the sound of McGonagall's heeled shoes echoing off the walls being the only sound filling the silence. After a while of walking, they came to a stop before a large phoenix statue. McGonagall spoke, but whatever she said Sirius didn't listen to. His ears were ringing with nerves. Were they going to send him home? Whatever McGonagall had said made the phoenix spin, revealing a spiral staircase. The witch urged Sirius up the stairs, and he followed orders reluctantly. She left him to walk up on his own, and Sirius heard the phoenix close behind him. 

At the top of the staircase there was a door. For a moment, Sirius just stared blankly at it. Then he knocked. It was the faintest knock he had ever done, and if he could not feel the wood beneath his knuckles he would have thought he hallucinated it. 

"Come in!" Dumbledore's perky voice called from inside. 

Sirius let out a shaky breath and pushed the door open. It wasn't that Sirius was afraid of Dumbledore- quite the opposite, actually. Dumbledore was one of the least scary people he had ever met, even if incredibly powerful. It was simply the fact that Sirius was only ever called to private conversations with adults when he was in trouble. And that normally meant a consequence of some sort. 

Dumbledore was sat at his desk, palms clasped neatly in front of him. He wore a gentle smile, peering at Sirius over his half moon spectacles. "Mr Black, have a seat." 

Sirius didn't speak as he sat down, just stared blankly at his headmaster. It was better to show no emotion than worry. 

"Sirius, do you know why I have asked you here today?" Dumbledore asked not unkindly. Sirius shook his head,

"Am I in trouble, Professor?" 

Chuckling, Dumbledore shook his head. "No, no. Not today Mr Black. But I don't doubt I'll have to call you in at some point in the future for some mischief you and your friends get up to." 

Sirius smiled at this. He felt some weight get lifted off his shoulders, as he knew he wasn't in trouble. However, this just left him with confusion. But Sirius had to admit, he did rather like the idea of causing mischief with his friends. "So then why am I here?" 

"Well, it has been made prominently aware to me that your family is not- shall we say- pleased with your sorting." Sirius' stomach dropped. Oh. He was here to get his Slytherin robes. This was the day Sirius had been dreading. He had half hoped the staff Dumbledore would have forgotten about having to change his house, and he would be able to stay in Gryffindor. But he knew when he first thought of it that it was too much to ask for. Sirius' face had clearly deflated, because Dumbledore quickly spoke again, smile wider this time, "I assure you, Sirius, the Sorting Hat doesn't make mistakes. It also takes your choice into account. So, if you had been truly that desperate to be in Slytherin, you would have been sorted there." 

Dumbledore was looking at Sirius with patient, pushing eyes, like he was waiting for Sirius' opinion on the matter. But Sirius just stared back with narrowed, stony eyes, prompting his headmaster to continue on.

"Over the course of the weeks, I have received more than a few rather demanding lessons from your family," To Sirius' surprise, Dumbledore chuckled. This confused Sirius, because they can't have been very pleasant. They never were. "And they have asked me to move you to Slytherin."

Sirius frowned. He had hoped Dumbledore would at least try to fight for his corner. Though Sirius knew that was a lost cause. No body ever went up against the Black's, and Sirius hadn't demanded he stay in Gryffindor, either. So how was Dumbledore supposed to know that he would rather stay in a place where he had friends rather than a place where everyone hated him? 

"I see the disappointment in your eyes, Sirius. No matter how blank you try to keep your face." Dumbledore said casually, leaning back into his seat. His blue eyes had a bright twinkle in them, and Sirius felt rather embarrassed. Was Dumbledore laughing at him? At what a wreck he was? This made Sirius rather irritated, but he tried not to let it show. 

"It's okay to want to stay in Gryffindor. It's clearly the house you belong in. And, you have the final say on the matter." 

Well that was a game changer. Sirius looked up at the old man in shock; wide eyes and mouth agape. No body had ever given him a choice on anything. Dumbledore was smiling brightly, and Sirius didn't know how long he was sat in disbelieving silence. 

"You mean.. I can choose to stay in Gryffindor or move to Slytherin?" Asked Sirius slowly, still not quite certain.

Dumbledore was practically beaming now, "Yes, Sirius. That is right." 

Sirius blinked up at the wizard once more. Of course he wanted to stay in Gryffindor. He hadn't realised how much until the start of the meeting with Dumbledore when he had assumed he was being moved into Slytherin. He had friends. He had fun. However, his parents were going to be furious with both himself and Dumbledore if Sirius chose to stay. It would mean a great deal more of punishments and anger, and he would be a black sheep in his family forever. But if Slytherin house felt as lonely and cold as his own house did, then Sirius didn't want to be there. He couldn't and wouldn't let himself be miserable his whole life, following the same life trance that his whole family were absorbed in. 

"I want to stay in Gryffindor." Sirius said firmly, and not even a feeling of regret or uncertainty was produced with his words.

Dumbledore simply smiled like he had been expecting it.

"Good."


	7. First Year: The Practical Joke

21st September, 1971

When Sirius left Dumbledore's office, he felt more elated than ever. Finally, he felt like he was in a place he belonged. He knew both Walburga and Orion- and undoubtedly everyone else in the family- would be furious with him, but he could not shake the feeling that he finally didn't care. After spending several weeks being friends with James, Sirius had seen how fun it was when you cared less for other's opinions. Even though Sirius knew he would always care too much, that was set in stone in his genes, he thought that if he acted like he didn't for long enough, he might eventually start to believe it.

To his surprise, James was waiting for Sirius in the common room. He thought James would have gone off to hang around with Peter before dinner, or to the library to do homework; but instead he was sat at the sofa, casually transfiguring things on the coffee table in front of him.

James shot up when he saw Sirius, beaming brightly. "Alright, Sirius? What was that all about?" Sirius shrugged, plopping down next to James casually,

"Dumbledore asked me if I wanted to move to Slytherin."

At this, James sat up a little straighter, brows furrowed. "Because of your parents? You said no, right? Sirius, you said no, didn't you?-"

"Yeah," Sirius snorted, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table. "Course I said no. You think I want to hang around with those Slytherin prats? You see the way they were laughing at that Ravenclaw girl- Patel, I think- yesterday?"

James' eyes widened in disbelief. "No," He answered, sounding mildly concerned, "She the one with the older brother in Gryffindor? Why were they laughing at her?"

"yeah, she is." Sirius confirmed, then added a laugh, "He had a right go at them, though. They were laughing about her wearing a scarf thing on her head, as a part of her religion- pretty sure it's called a hijab, isn't is?"

James nodded in confirmation, "Gits." He spat, shaking his head, "They really think they're better than everyone else, don't they?"

"Yep." Sirius said simply, "the whole lot of them. I'm starving, though. How long have we got until dinner?"

Looking to the clock, James scratched his head, "No clue. Can't read the clock from here."

Sirius snorted. "You really need glasses, Potter."

"Never!" James exclaimed, sounding as insulted as though Sirius had suggested he break his wand. "Glasses are for the weak, Black. Besides- my eyesight is perfectly fine, thank you. Plus, I'm sure there is a spell that will just fix it, anyways."

"You'd think so, wouldn't you? I mean we have magic that can fix pretty much everything else. Think they just don't want to go near the eyes, to be honest. It could be dangerous if it went wrong, couldn't it? I mean- I would know. When I was about five or six, my great uncle tried to fix his eyesight because _he would be dammed if he get filthy muggle glasses_ \- anyway, he went completely blind after it went wrong. Can't say I'm too upset about that. It was hilarious."

James barked out a laugh. "He really just blinded himself?"

"Yep." Sirius grinned. He had never liked his dad's side of the family, anyway. Or any side, for that matter. And wouldn't they be technically one side since his parents were cousins? He didn't know. He tried not to understand it. Mostly because it was confusing, but also because it was just plain weird.

"Hey, watch this." James picked up his wand that was laying beside him on the sofa and pointed it at Sirius' feet. He muttered a spell beneath his breath, and Sirius sat and waited for something to happen, like his shoes would change into something else. But nothing happened.

"Did you mess up the spell?" Sirius teased. James looked back to Sirius with a smug smirk.

"Course I bloody didn't. Check more closely, prat."

Sirius did, and it took him a minute to realise that his shoes had been switched to the other foot. Once he noticed it, he could feel it too. He sat up quickly and laughed. "That's brilliant. Nice one James! You have to teach me that one- imagine all the people we could confuse with it."

James' eyes lit up brightly, as though a light had been turned on behind them. "You're a genius, Black!"

"Thanks, I know. Care to tell me how?"

"We could go and just piss off the whole school! Imagine, people are walking, and then they just see their shoes are on the wrong foot! It would be hilarious!"

Sirius sat quiet for a moment. It would be funny, but Sirius had never really been one for practical jokes or pranks. He had never dared do one. It would end worse for him than verbal jokes, so he had never even tried to attempt one. But then Sirius remembered he wasn't with his family right now. They would be angry if they saw him doing it, which, for some strange reason, made him want to do it more. So he grinned and said, "Yeah, let's do it. People should be going down to dinner in about twenty minutes, so we'll do it then, when the corridors are full."

"Brilliant!" James exclaimed gleefully. "Let me teach you the spell then!"

James had just begun instructing Sirius of how to do the spell when the portrait opened, and in walked Lupin. Sirius thought he looked rather pale, but settled for not saying anything.

"Lupin!" James called, making Lupin jump slightly. "Over here." James gestured to the seat armchair beside him. Lupin looked hesitant, but eventually came over.

"What?" He asked once lounging in the armchair.

"Wanna join us?"

Lupin narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Join you with what?" He looked back and forth between the two.

"We're going to just walk through the corridors and transfigure people's shoes to the other foot." Sirius supplied, a mischievous smirk resting firmly on his lips.

Lupin sat quietly for a moment, as if weighing out his options and surveying the situation in a fuller, greater perspective. "That's ridiculous." He said after a moment.

"Yeah," James shrugged, still grinning widely, "but it'll be funny. You don't have to join."

"No!" Lupin said quickly. His eyes widened as though he hadn't meant to say it, and he exhaled thickly. "No, I want to. It's still ridiculous though."

"Right you are, Lupin!" Sirius exclaimed brightly, hoping to make the other boy feel more at ease. "Come on then, Potter was mid-lesson when you decided to show up, disrespectful sod. Pay close attention to Jimmy boy's class."

"Twat." James replied, but was laughing nonetheless, and he positioned his wand again, beginning to explain. Sirius saw Lupin roll his eyes, but not unkindly, the corner of his lips quirking upwards. And that was enough for Sirius to know that he rather liked Lupin.

\----

The time soon came for them to head down to dinner. Both he and Lupin had mastered the spell with James' help, but only after many failed attempts. Including Sirius managing to make James' shoe disappear entirely, James laughed it off and went to get another pair of shoes on. Lupin was still adamant that the idea was ridiculous, and people were bound to notice straight away, but Sirius could see the hidden excitement in the depths of his eyes. Pettigrew caught up with them as they were walking don, having been in the library to complete a last minute essay.

The corridors were flooded with people chattering happily, walking in all different directions. Most of them towered above Sirius, but for the first time since he had arrived, he didn't feel intimidated by this. Perhaps because he was so elated with the idea of sharing a joke with his friends. Pettigrew did not know how to do the switching spell, but he wanted to wait and watch them do it anyways.

They reached a rough half way point between the Gryffindor tower and the great hall where the crowds were busiest, and pulled out their wands. He and James shared a look, eyes filled with pure mischief and joy, and nodded their heads simultaneously. James held his wand discretely towards their first culprit- a fourth year Slytherin with long auburn hair. She was walking along with a friend, painfully oblivious to the wand that was pointed towards her feet. Sirius felt partly creepy, watching a girl's feet with such interest, but ultimately he was far too intrigued to look away. James flicked his wand once, minutely, and Sirius watched as the shoes switched place. If he hadn't of been looking for the changes, it would have been unnoticeable.

Sirius looked up to James with a grin, who mirrored the expression, then to Lupin, who was smiling happily.

"Nice one, James!" Sirius muttered happily.

"Thanks! You two try it!" He whispered back, a proud tone in his voice.

Both Lupin and Sirius nodded, then looked firmly to the ground, finding their victims. Sirius found that he was looking at the shoes of Alfred Avery, a first year who had been sorted into Slytherin. Sirius had known him for a few years, as well as his family, and knew that he was the sort Sirius wanted to avoid - or piss off. The whole Avery family liked the dark arts far too much for it to be educational, that was common knowledge amongst pureblood families. But most turned a blind eye, because they were interested in that sort of thing too, or because the Avery's were well respected.

Sirius looked intently at Avery's shoes, polished and pointed, and flicked his wand confidently at them, muttering the incantation lowly under his breath. He paused, and then saw the shoes switch places. He beamed brightly and looked back up to where Lupin had just done Kingsley Shacklebolt, a fifth year Gryffindor prefect.

They were all grinning proudly now, even Peter, though he still looked rather anxious. For the next ten minutes or so, they stood in the middle of the corridor, directing their spells at unsuspecting students. It was a stupid prank, Sirius knew that. He knew he could do much better things if he put hi mind to it. But it was fun. He was with his friends, _his_ friends, playing a prank and laughing. If this was what being in Gryffindor was like, then he now felt, even more so than before, that he had made the right choice to stay.


End file.
